


Help From Hagrid

by frankie_31



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: It’s not a cat, M/M, Truth Serum, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31
Summary: A small Eldritch terror terrorizes the gang and leads Eliot to Quentin.





	Help From Hagrid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highkingeliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/gifts).



Eliot awakens to a cacophony of arguing voices outside his door. He frowns blearily at the canopy of his bed and fumbles around his nightstand for his cigarette pack. 

Prize in hand, he plucks out the lighter and a smoke. The first inhale courses gloriously through his veins and his eyes flutter shut. 

He balances the cigarette between his lips and stretches luxuriously, patting the left side of his bed as an afterthought. Quentin had passed out studying last night and Eliot hadn’t had the heart to wake him. 

The voices crescendoed again and Eliot forces himself to sit up. He sticks his feet into his slippers and pulls on his velvet smoking robe. His door is cracked slightly, he swings it open and is immediately assaulted with Penny, Alice, Quentin and Margo crowded in a circle outside his door. 

“It’s not a fucking cat,” Penny snaps and it sounds like he’s said this a few times. 

“It’s not _not_ a cat,” Alice says and she leans in closer to Quentin, her eyes on his chest. 

“Hey, kiddos,” Eliot says and Quentin turns around with a warm smile. “What’s going—what the hell are you holding?”

In Quentin’s arms is...something. It’s black and amorphous and has two big yellow eyes. Then no eyes. Then lots of eyes. 

“It’s a cat,” Quentin says, uncertainty coloring his voice. “Or maybe a dog. Or a rat.”

“...Right,” Eliot replies, closes his eyes and takes a long drawl off his cigarette. He’s hoping when he opens his eyes the cat(?) will be gone. 

It’s still there. It’s eyes bubble across it’s head like carbonation. They’re all looking at Eliot. 

“I think it likes you,” Quinten says and the thing turns a dark purple. 

“Or it hates you,” Penny says and reaches out to touch the thing. It turns a violent shade of red and grows something that looks like claws. Or fangs? Eliot can’t really tell where it’s mouth end and it’s arms begin. Either way, Penny pulls his hand back.

“It’s giving me a goddamn headache,” Margo snaps and turns to go down the stairs. The thing’s eyes follow her and then it opens a mouth from somewhere and makes a noise that sounds exactly like her high heels on the steps. 

There’s a pregnant pause and then Eliot breaks the silence. 

“I’m going to make coffee,” he says and the thing colors purple again. 

“I think it does like you,” Alice says and Quentin heft’s the creature up a little. 

“She,” he says decisively. “She likes him.”

Eliot is not dealing with that. 

Penny is happy to.

“It doesn’t have genitals! It can’t be a she,” he says and the group follows Eliot down the stairs. “We shouldn’t be gendering it, let alone holding it.”

“How’s she supposed to keep up? She doesn’t have legs,” Quentin replies. 

“She kind of has legs,” Alice says. “I can’t tell if she can use them or not. But I can see some. I think.”

Eliot continues ignoring them. He locates the French press and begins heating up water. He measures out the coffee grounds, takes another long drag of his cigarette and turns to face Quentin again. 

“Okay, so,” he says. He clears his throat. “So. Where did it come from?”

“She,” Alice says. 

“Hagrid,” Quentin says. 

Penny says, “What the fuck?”

The water is boiling. Eliot turns back to his coffee. 

“She was under the bed when I woke up,” Quentin says. “She was kind of snoring. I didn’t want to wake you up so I took her out into the hall.”

“What,” Margo calls from the living room. They hear her shoes before they see her. It—she— _Hagrid_ echoes the sound. 

Eliot pinches the bridge of his nose, “Has it made any other sounds aside from snoring and high heels?”

“Um, nice try,” Margo laughs brightly and drapes herself over Quentin’s side. “Did I just hear about a little bump and grind? Some touching slash loving? A little ‘Trumpets’ by Jason Derulo?” 

Eliot ignores her and makes his cup. When he turns around Margo is petting Hagrid and the creature looks like liquid, shimmering gold.

“Okay, I wanna hold her,” Margo says and makes grabby hands at Hagrid. “Gimme.”

Hagrid transitions to Margo’s arms in a swirl of eyeballs and glimmer. Margo looks delighted and apprehensive all at once. 

“I want one,” Margo says in her ‘I just saw Jimmy Choo’s on sale’ voice and Hagrid snuggles into her arms. “I hate that Quentin gets all of Eliot’s attention lately.

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she drops Hagrid on the table and claps her hands over her mouth. 

Quentin breaks the awkward silence. “Um, what?”

“It made me say that,” Margo says and the silence grows a little more awkward. She tosses her hair over shoulder. “I’m going to go do some shots. I’m over this wackness.”

“Okay, let’s see.” Alice steps forward and picks up Hagrid, “I’m smarter than all of you.” 

“Huh,” Penny says and takes Hagrid from her. “I miss Kady every day. Okay, yikes.”

He sets Hagrid back down and they all regard each other carefully. 

“So, magic truth thingy,” Eliot says and sits down at the table with his coffee. Hagrid...shifts over to where he is and he levels a look at her. 

“It didn’t make me say anything,” Quentin says and comes to stand beside Eliot. His hip brushes Eliot’s arm when he leans forward to pick up Hagrid. As soon as he touches her, he turns to to Eliot. “I like when we touch.”

Eliot can’t help the smile that quirks on his mouth. “Oh, yeah?”

“Okay, I see. Um,” Quinten pulls his hand away slowly and nods. “Hagrid’s dangerous.”

“I think Hagrid is endlessly entertaining,” Eliot says and takes another sip. 

“Yeah, well, you touch it then,” Penny says and throws up his hands. “I don’t wanna deal with this. I’m going for a walk.”

“I kind of need to get going too,” Alice says. “Not that this isn’t incredibly interesting but I reserved a time slot in the Rare Section of the library and I don’t want to miss it.” 

“I don’t think it’s going to go anywhere,” Eliot drawls and Hagrid shifts into dark purple. She’s closing the gap between them and he shakes a finger at her. 

The house is quieter now that Alice and Penny are gone. He looks at Quentin who is pointedly making himself tea and not looking at him. 

“Okay, I’ll be back for you,” he says and picks up Hagrid. He makes his way into the living room where Margo is curled on the denim chair in a miserable, little ball. “Hey, Bambi.”

She looks at him with a furrowed brow and a pouty lip. He wields Hagrid at her like a weapon. 

“You are my girl. My boo. The other half of my heart. I will follow you to the end of the world, no matter who I want to stick my glorious dick in,” he says and Hagrid grows one big eye that pops into a thousand tiny ones. “I’m putting her down now because that was nauseating.”

Margo climbs to her feet and slides into Eliot’s arms once he’s set down Hagrid. He winds his fingers into her hair and presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

“I’m just being a drama queen?”

“You’re my drama queen and I wouldn’t want you any other way,” he says and she nods against his chest. “Are you good, honey? Because I have beautiful boys to seduce.”

“Smooth sailing, Captain,” she says and gives him a jaunty salute. 

***  
Q’s made himself scarce by this point, so Eliot has to go looking for him. It turns out that Hagrid does have legs because she’s left inky paw prints going up the stairs to Eliot’s room. 

He pushes open the door and find Quentin on the ground, peering under his bed. 

“What are you doing?”

“Uh, I think she’s sad,” Quentin says and scoots out from under the bed. “I found her, uh, oozing under your door. Then she crawled under here and now she’s curled up on this box.”

“A box, huh,” Elliot says and sits beside Quentin. “I think I have a theory about our visitor.”

“Oh, what’s that?”

“I think she likes secrets,” Eliot replies and leans past Quentin to grab the box. Hagrid digs her needley claws into the leather lid and comes along for the ride. Once the box is in his lap, Hagrid crawls up his arm and nestled against his neck. She’s more like a bundle of spaghetti than an animal at this point and she makes a little garbled noise in his ear. He opens the lid of the box and turns it a little so Quentin can see inside. 

There’s a lot of pictures in the box, a small burlap sachet, a locket on a chain and several letters. Quentin picks up the top few pictures and begins to slowly look through them. 

There’s a picture of four boys of various ages on the top picture. They all look rough and strong, arms around each other. Quinten squints at it and rubs his thumb over the youngest, “Who are these people?”

“Those—,” he says and his voice is a little thick. “Those are my brothers. I’m the little one. I haven’t seen any of them in probably four years.”

“I didn’t even know you had brothers,” Quentin says and Eliot wipes away the wetness at the corner of his eye. 

“Only Margo knows,” Eliot says. “It’s not something I spread around. I don’t know what would happen if people found out my air of aloofness was a contrived act.”

Quentin leans his head on Eliot’s shoulder and Eliot turns to smile into his hair. 

“I’m glad you told me, even if it’s just because of Hagrid,” Quentin says he puts the pictures back in the box. He closes it and reaches out to take Hagrid from El’s shoulder. 

Eliot intercepts him with a hug and Quentin automatically reciprocates. He ends up half in Eliot’s lap but he doesn’t pull away. 

Eliot pulls back after awhile and Quentin works up his nerves enough to press a kiss to El’s mouth. Eliot makes a little noise of surprise but then deepens the kiss, runs his fingers through Quentin’s hair. 

They kiss on the floor for awhile, until Eliot’s ass falls asleep and Quentin’s neck starts to get a crick. 

Quentin pulls back with a shy smile that turns to surprise. “Hagrid’s gone.”

Eliot peers around for her little footprints and, finding none, he shrugs. 

“I think she finished her job,” he says and pulls Quentin to his feet. They fall back into kissing for awhile now that they’re standing and it eventually leads to laying on the bed. 

“I kind of miss her,” Quentin says, his head on Eliot’s chest. 

“She was definitely a pivotal creature ,” Eliot agrees and tugs Quentin in tighter. 

Quentin smiles up at him and Eliot leans down to kiss him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic exchange with physicalkideliot on tumblr. I’m el-and-q over there. (:


End file.
